


【杰我】神迹

by Quaver_8



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaver_8/pseuds/Quaver_8
Summary: 敌国将军杰西，神子大我，侍者北斗大概是渎神梗…非常简陋是杰我，⚠️大量NTR情节预警⚠️
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 15





	【杰我】神迹

**Author's Note:**

> 敌国将军杰西，神子大我，侍者北斗  
> 大概是渎神梗…非常简陋  
> 是杰我，⚠️大量NTR情节预警⚠️

京本大我坐在祭坛边晃着腿，安静地听着越来越近的枪戈交错的金石碰撞。  
真好听，清凌凌的。他想。  
国终于还是破了。  
身边的侍从几次欲言又止，他凝视着神子单薄的背影，沉沉叹了口气。  
“北斗？”神子闻声回了头，“你怎么还在这里，不是让所有人都走吗？这是命令。”  
年轻的侍者揪紧了衣角，最终只是摇了摇头。  
“你啊………”悠长的一声叹息，山楂花的幽幽芳香如胶似漆，纠成一团轻轻戴在受刑主神的额头上。  
审判日。  
北斗站在神子身后五步的地方，汗津津的手心里攥着一块药巾。  
他悲哀又眷恋地望着他守护一生的少年，最终还是轻轻走上前，“至少，让我为您整装。”  
……  
北斗接住昏睡过去的神子，将他安置在祭坛中央，又退了几步轻轻跪下，他望着少年美丽纯洁的侧脸，执起他的衣角轻吻，“请恕我不敬，阿门。”  
他动作迅速，很快换上神子的衣衫，想了想又戴上沉重的冠冕，镶满宝石的冠冕压得北斗低下了头，他苦笑着望向熟睡的神子：您一直以来都是这样的辛苦。  
大我被侍者换了一身普通外衫藏进了衣柜，睡梦中的他似乎不太安稳，被侍者温柔地抚平了眉间的褶皱。  
北斗刚关好衣柜的门，就听到祭坛那边穿来敲门的声响，不轻不重，甚是有礼的三声。  
他咬着牙深呼吸，将一把匕首藏在了衣衫内侧，缓缓迈步过去，脚步沉得仿佛生了根。  
开门时却惊讶了一下，门外这位并不是什么凶神恶煞的杀神，红发年轻人轮廓鲜明俊朗，长了一双温柔的黑色眼睛，他望着北斗，轻轻行了个礼。  
“您好？”年轻人伸手将那顶沉重的冠冕摘了下来，又挑起北斗的下巴，“请问……您的主人在哪里？”  
……  
北斗被人反绑了双手扔在墙角，眼睁睁看着异邦的将军抱着他的神走上祭坛。  
侍者舍不得下过重的药，神子本就睡不了多久。路易斯将军跪坐在祭坛上，等待着怀里的幼神逐渐苏醒。  
“唔……”大我醒了，下意识想伸手揉揉眼睛，却被人按住了手腕。  
他眨了眨眼，面前陌生的面孔逐渐清晰。  
“……您好。”他挣扎着坐了起来，手腕被制住了，他只能用吻来表示祝福，“您的头发是玫瑰色的呢。”  
……  
“我还没有接受过洗礼。”玫瑰色的将军摩挲着神子柔嫩的手腕，声音低沉，像教堂的钟，“您可以帮帮我吗？”  
他扯下祭坛上主神的雕塑上系着的鹅黄色缎带，在神子修长优雅的脖颈上打了个漂亮的结。  
大我单纯，却并非不懂人事。他一双杏眼含了水，声线颤巍巍的像是欲飞的蝴蝶，“那么，我的子民，请您多多关照。”  
“遵命。”  
……  
大我转身跨坐在将军身上，深呼吸。  
将军看着他，看着看着就笑了，他揽住少年柔韧的腰身，撩起他的外衫把掌心贴上单薄的心口，“紧张得心脏砰砰跳呢。”  
大我羞得耳根脖颈粉成一片，咬着牙不管不顾地吻了上去。他未经人事，亲得轻飘飘的毫无章法，很快被将军按住后脑勺占据了主动地位。  
路易斯轻轻吮住少年湿软的舌尖儿，又蹭过他口中每个细致温暖的角落，在唇齿之间反复辗转厮磨。少年的唇原本色浅而薄，被这一番蹂躏后竟显出几分平日没有的勾人艳色，看着委实鲜艳饱满，就像个熟到极致的莓子，甜甜的纯真靡软，勾得人心尖儿痒。  
将军揽着神子的腰，手从纤细的腰后探入衣内，指尖轻轻地从他单薄利落的蝴蝶骨上划过，又顺着脊柱一路往下揉。“别……别在这里……”大我微微喘着气，抵住路易斯的肩膀，抬头望向角落里双眼通红的侍者，“别在这里。”他又将祈求的目光投向面前的将军。  
路易斯突然就不太高兴。  
“是吗？”他抱着神子转了个身，让他面对着侍者坐在自己怀里，少年尚且不明白发生了什么，徒劳地转头讨好似的亲吻男人的下巴，“别在这里……去我的寝殿吧……”  
将军握过刀枪和人命的手捏住神子脆弱的脖颈，另一只手粗暴地撕开他单薄的衣衫，“别提什么要求，您现在可是有求于人呢，大人。”  
路易斯几下将大我身上的遮蔽扯了个一干二净，随即抚上他柔软的乳肉和腰腹，低头在他肩上种下一朵花。  
大我在身子暴露的一瞬间就涨红了脸，颜色浅淡的性器也在空气中颤颤巍巍的半立起来，他咬紧了嘴唇避免自己发出什么羞耻的声音，但身后的路易斯很快发现了他的这个意图，他将少年往上抱了抱，握住他的性器缓缓撸动着，另一只手划过他的会阴，在穴口轻轻打着转，“叫出来。”男人漫不经心地说着危险的话，“不然就当着他的面做。”  
大我委屈极了，他小声呜咽着试图缩起身子，却被身后的男人用力拉开了腿，所有淫乱私密一览无余。大我慌乱地抬起头，水汽弥漫的大眼睛望向不远处的侍者。  
北斗与祭坛上的神子对上了视线，他简直要被那双眼睛噬了魂。神子的身影清晰又模糊，他直愣愣地盯着，无意识地挣动双手，缚在背后的手腕被粗糙的绳子磨出暗红的血痕，疼痛使他稍微恢复了些许意志，北斗咬着牙想要跪坐起来。  
路易斯觉得有意思极了，他按着大我逐渐升温的穴口，不加预警地一次伸进三根手指。  
少年被激得猛地挺起腰，但凄惨的尖叫声里头怎么听怎么藏着几分诱惑，路易斯亲亲他的耳朵，将手上的血丝抹在他柔嫩的大腿内侧，鲜艳的，张牙舞爪的。  
终于跪起来的北斗目眦欲裂，他踉跄着往前爬了几步，膝盖被花岗岩的地面磨得滚烫，他摔倒，又勉强爬起，却在某个时刻突然停住了。北斗绝望地看着自己的身子，他居然起了大不敬的反应。  
路易斯满意地看着，他突然决定食言，就算神子大人的声音如此美妙……不过他果然还是想看看更美的景象。  
他掐着大我的下巴吻住了他，按着他的腰长驱直入，少年发出凄厉的尖叫。  
“不要啊……”北斗瞪大了眼，眼眶酸涩却流不出一滴泪。  
他哪里还配为神子悲哀？  
祭坛上的神子被顶得呜咽，断断续续的抽着气，因为疼痛而卸力的小腿随着起伏的动作摇晃着，颤抖的腿根被身后的男人捏在手里。  
北斗红了眼眶，他用力将下身碾在了粗砺的地面上，摇摇晃晃地直起身子。  
但下一秒他就停止了所有动作。  
他看到神子望着他，眯起漂亮的眼睛笑了笑，眼泪无声无息的掉在地上，激起一朵小小的花。  
别看。神子温柔地笑着。别怕。  
北斗轻轻闭上了眼，胸中信仰崩塌，扬起的灰尘温柔又坚定地将他掩埋，他深吸一口气，被沙石割得满腔血腥污浊。  
北斗愣了一会儿，转身撞上身边的墙壁。  
一声落幕似的闷响。  
路易斯的好戏终了，他不耐地啧了一声，将怀里的少年放倒，按着他的腰开始加速。他笑着捉住神子的手放在他单薄的小腹上，那里正被他自己顶得起起伏伏。  
“在这里哦。”他低头亲了亲少年的乳尖。  
大我闭着眼一声不吭，羽扇似的睫毛被泪水浸出一种湿润的黑，被路易斯按着的那只手握成拳，指甲深深陷进手心。  
路易斯无奈地叹了一口气，他发现这种跟神沾边的孩子特别容易让他一再降低底线，包括这座本该清空的城，又包括那个无关紧要的小侍者，他妥协：“好，我会治好他，好吗？想想你的子民，听话，嗯？”  
大我睁开眼睛，乌黑的瞳孔似乎装了沧海桑田，又似乎连束光都照不进去。  
他勉强扬起嘴角，伸手揽住面前男人的脖颈，配合地挺腰、收缩肠壁，轻轻呻吟。  
路易斯亲吻他的发顶，将他搂在怀里快速挺动。神子的清白尊严被他自己亲手敲碎……就只是为了那么几条微不足道的人命？路易斯有些不解，但这次并不妨碍他爱死了神子脆弱屈辱的样子，或者说，他爱死了毁灭与破碎。  
大我将脸埋进男人的颈窝，断断续续的呻吟逐渐连成了串，前列腺被男人抵着反复碾压，淅淅沥沥吐着清液的前端又被他坏心眼地堵着，大我只觉得眼前一阵阵发白，屈辱的快感沿着脊柱窜上头顶。  
“我…让我……嗯啊！！”他被硬生生地拖上干性高潮的云端。  
路易斯被他突然收紧的肠壁绞得闷哼了一声，同时射在了神子的身体里，他喘了几口气，好歹想起帮可怜的孩子撸动几下，昏睡过去的少年条件反射的挺腰，被禁锢许久的欲望终于淅淅沥沥地淌了出来。  
将军从神子的身体里退了出去，好心地捡起神像脚边的破碎衣物掩住泥泞的穴口。他抱起脆弱的少年走下祭坛，又亲亲他的鼻尖。  
“晚安。”  
……  
将军抱着神子走下祭坛的时候，璀璨星光被琉璃窗过滤得明明灭灭。  
他瞥了一眼角落里的侍者，吩咐随从，“扔出去，别再让神子看到他。”睡梦中的少年不适地呜咽着，他又转过身去轻声安慰，“要是神子问起来，就说他逃走了。”


End file.
